Intertwined
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: Harry receives some unexpected help against a couple of dementors in Magnolia Crescent one night, and everything changes from there.
1. Ghost on Dementor

**A/N: So this intro takes place in the first chapter of** **Order of the Pheonix.** **Post Phantom Planet. Sorry ahead of time for some of this being almost a fun-house mirror of "Demented Dudley", I really felt like there was no other way to start it.**

 **Disclaimer- Yeah, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Ghost on Dementor**

Harry could feel them.

Even as he lay there, face down on the ground from Dudley's blow to his head, he knew they were getting closer. He didn't even need to look up.

He could feel them taking away the light, the happiness.

He could feel the dementors.

"You moron, Dudley!" Harry shouted as he got to his knees, and frantically felt around in the darkness for his wand. Harry heard Dudley running away, rattling the alley fence as he stumbled.

"DUDLEY, GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" As much as he disliked his cousin, he couldn't let him suffer a fate worse than death from the dementors.

There was a terrible squeal, and his cousin's footsteps stopped. Harry felt another chill travel up his spine, and heard a rattling breath a distance behind him.

There was more than one.

"Dudley, keep your mouth shut! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Harry yelled as his hands frantically crept along the ground. "Come on, where are you— come on, please— _Lumos!"_

Harry said the spell in desperation for the light he needed, and in a shocking relief– a bright light shone only inches from his right hand. Harry snatched his glowing wand, got to his feet, and rapidly spun around, only to stumble backwards when he saw the towering, hooded figure gliding towards him.

Harry raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

An unimpressive silver wisp of smoke came from the tip of the wand, and only seemed to slow the dementor down.

The spell hadn't worked properly.

Harry lurched backwards has he tripped over his own feet.

The dementor was getting closer. A pair of slimy, gray hands slid from inside its robes, reaching for him. Panic was overtaking him.

 _Concentrate!_

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

Another wisp of vapor shot from his wand, only slightly larger than the last.

The spell wasn't working.

The dementor was upon him. It's icy fingers circled around his throat.

Shrill, high-pitched laughter echoed in his head. It was growing louder, and louder as the dementor's faceless head grew closer to his own. A voice spoke inside his head — " _Bow to death, Harry…. It might even be painless…. I would not know…. I have never died…."_

This was it. The end.

He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again…

Their faces burst clear as day into his mind as he fought for another breath.

" _EXPECTO_ —"

His spell was interrupted by a large roaring noise as the dementor was pushed back by a blast of green light. Harry looked at the recovering creature in shock.

Did someone just use the killing curse on a dementor?

"Woah there tall, dark, and ugly," Someone spoke up from Harry's side. To his surprise, he saw a black and white clad, glowing, floating teenager with his arms crossed, not much older than Harry by the looks of it. He had strange, bright white hair, and vibrant green eyes. His presence illuminated the alleyway.

"How about you lay off these kids, and keep this between you and me, eh? Ghost on ghost." The self-proclaimed ghost boy challenged the dementor with a surprisingly confident half smile.

Ghost on ghost? Surely this being was magical since it could see the dementor, shouldn't it know this was not a ghost? And Harry had never seen a ghost so… Solid before. Besides Peeves. And he's never seen one cast a spell—

The dementor moved faster than Harry knew was possible, and was on the ghost boy in an instant.

"Hey!" The teen yelled as it grabbed him by the throat. It's hooded head moved up and down the ghost, as though it was confused. The boy struggled to get free from the creature.

The same burst of energy spread through Harry again as he pointed his wand at the dementor.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A brilliant, silver stag erupted from Harry's wand, and charged at the dementor. The patronus' antlers struck the dementor in its torso, and vaulted it away from the ghost.

Now it was the ghost boy's turn to be in awe as the stag chased the defeated dementor away.

"What— how?" The ghost continued to stare at the patronus. Harry ignored the baffled ghost.

"This way!" Harry shouted and ran towards the end of the alleyway, the stag in tow. "DUDLEY! DUDLEY!"

"Right," The glowing teen got a grip on himself. "There were two of you— and two of them." He followed Harry, and it was only a dozen steps ahead that they came across Dudley, and the cloaked figure crouching down towards him.

Before Harry could even react, the ghost slammed into the dementor, sending them both flying back. The dementor didn't even get a chance to recover when it was blown back by another blast of green energy that seemed to erupt from the ghost's fingertips.

Not a spell was muttered.

The blast sent the dementor floating into the air, and soon it was engulfed in the surrounding darkness of the night sky.

As soon as dementor was gone, light had returned to Magnolia Crescent. Streetlamps flickered to life, stars began to twinkle again, and the Moon was as visible and vibrant as ever. A warm breeze swept through the alleyway, rustling trees in the neighborhood, and cars seemed to be driving through once more.

Dudley was on the ground, curled up and whimpering as he shook.

Harry looked up at the floating being, who was looking around at their now lit surroundings.

"Thanks." He told the ghost, truly grateful for his help.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He landed on the ground and stared at the wand in Harry's hand, then looked up to his face. "Now, before you ask: Yes. I'm _the_ Danny Phantom." He told Harry in an exhausted fashion, as though he was asked this question a lot; but Harry didn't have the slightest idea who he was. Maybe he was famous in the Muggle world. "And I have a lot of questions for you."

Danny looked down at the shivering Dudley.

"But first, let's get a move on getting you two home." They both crouched down to check on Dudley, but then they heard loud, running footsteps from behind them. Danny was the first to stand back up while Harry instinctively raised his wand; they both spun to face the newcomer.

Harry instantly recognized the old woman as Mrs. Figg, the old cat lady that lived next door. She came panting into sight, her grizzled gray hair showing from underneath the hairnet on the top of her head, a shopping bag dangling from her wrists. Danny put his hand up and waved at the woman.

"Everything's alright over here ma'am," Danny said. "Just a bit of a ghost problem, it's all been taken care of."

Mrs. Figg was completely ignoring Danny. Harry started to tuck his wand into his pocket—

"No, no, don't put it away, idiot boy!" Mrs. Figg yelled. "What if there are more around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, hopefully there'll be more in the next.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. The Crack

**The Crack**

 **Earlier**

To say Danny Fenton was not your average teen would be an understatement. He was raised in a family of ghost hunters, he had met an alternate, future version of himself, and he and his friends fought ghosts in a town infested with them. Not to mention he was half dead.

Danny laid on a blanket in the Amity Park-Park, staring up at the clouds.

"That one kind of looks like the Box Ghost." His best friend, and now girl friend, Sam Manson pointed out. Danny scanned the sky and laughed when he saw the chubby cloud she was referring to.

"Yeah, it really does. Hey, don't you think that one—"

"Danny!" Sam said as she shot up into a sitting position, and pointed behind him.

Danny's head snapped to the side, and he saw a man with a camera peaking out from behind a tree.

That was the other thing; several months ago, at the age of fifteen, Danny Fenton had become famous, worldwide, for saving the planet.

Yet, he still wondered if it was enough.

Danny winced as a flash of light came from the device.

"Oh, come on!" Danny yelled as he grabbed Sam and became invisible.

Avoiding the paparazzi had become a normal thing in the days following what the media was calling "Phantom Planet _"_ ; though most of them tried to keep at least a little distance once they discovered Danny could destroy their cameras by phasing through them.

It looks like this cameraman was either new, couldn't afford a long-range lens for his camera, or just really stupid.

Maybe it was all of the above.

The man looked bewildered by the sudden disappearance of the celebrity and his lover, and was scanning the landscape for the two.

Invisible, Danny and Sam snuck over to the man. Danny swiped his intangible hand through the camera. The device began to spark, and the reporter dropped it in surprise; the camera smashed on impact with the ground.

"Just bill _Fenton Industries."_ Shouted Danny as he and Sam exited the park.

' _Fenton Industries'._ It was still a weird for Danny to say, or even think of. To him, it was still _Fenton Works_. This was yet another thing that changed after the "Phantom Planet" incident.

When the ecto-ranium asteroid first appeared in the sights of astronomers, Vlad Masters — another half-ghost who happened to be Danny's arch nemesis and his father's former best friend— volunteered to save the planet.

For a price.

When he never came back, he was assumed dead. The Fenton family received a surprise call from Vlad's attorney to the reading of the late billionaire's will. As it turned out, the entirety of Vlad's fortune— his estates, his companies— were all left to one person.

That person was Maddie Fenton.

The deranged fruit loop probably thought he would eventually win her over by the time he died. If he thought he'd ever die.

With more money than they knew what to do with, they gave a large sum to various charities, and used the rest to continue to fund their research. They reformed _VladCo_ into _Fenton Industries_ , now specializing in a broader range of scientific research and products since they now had multiple organizations, like _Axion Labs_ , under their control. In fact, _Fenton Industries_ was now one of the leading companies in a number of fields, including clean, renewable energy (derived from ectoplasm of course).

Yes, for once things were looking up for the Fentons—

"I don't know what it is…" Sam said as they passed the statue at the center of town of Danny, in his ghost form, holding up the world. "I don't know if it's the chin, the nose, the hair— but I still don't think they caught your likeness. It's just… off."

Danny chuckled at his girlfriend's statement. "You say that every time we pass by it. You know, I had to pose for like, two hours." They both looked up at the statue. "But you're right, it is pretty bad…"

"Yeah."

"Is that him, Dad?" A child, close to their invisible bodies, asked his father.

"No, Finn. It couldn't be." The man told the boy, ruffling his hair. "This is a _muggle_ town, remember? They wouldn't put a statue up for him."

"Yeah, I guess." Finn said, sounding disappointed. "But he _really_ looks like him."

Danny almost became visible again to surprise the boy, but the cameraman from the park was approaching, and he had his camera phone out. He tugged at Sam to go, and they began walking again. Today was just one of those days that he did not want to be noticed.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Danny asked Sam.

"Well, Tucker sent a text asking if we wanted to meet him at the Nasty Burger." Sam replied. "I know that's where people usually wait for you, but it's been a while since we've eaten there. I miss their signature Nasty-Veggie-Burger"

Danny sighed as his stomach growled with desire. It _had_ been a while since he had a Nasty Burger.

"Alright, let's go." Said Danny, and they turned the street corner. "I'll just keep my head low, or something. Wear a hat."

"Did you bring a hat?"

"No, but I'll just use Tuck's."

Danny and Sam approached the back entrance to the burger joint.

"He's never going to let you take his hat." She warned him.

"Who said he had a choice?"

"Ha!"

They became visible, and entered the restaurant. It wasn't as crowded as usual, and hadn't been this empty since they put a sign up saying "Danny Phantom's Restaurant of Choice!" Danny had them take it down, but word still got out.

They scanned the room for Tucker, and found him in a booth by himself, picking at french-fries on his plate while he texted on his upgraded PDA. Before sitting down, Danny looked around for anyone that looked like they belonged with the press. The only one that seemed slightly suspicious was a red haired woman in a black pantsuit, sitting by herself at a table with her face buried in a newspaper.

Greg, the teen behind the counter, called a number and the woman got up to get her food. She didn't pay Danny any attention, so his suspicion faded. He sat down across from Tucker, and grabbed his hat. He flipped it forwards and planted it firmly on his own head.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Tuck, how's it going?" Danny said while leaning back, out of Tucker's reach. Sam held in a laugh as Tucker reached for his headwear.

"Come on Danny, just give it back." Said Tucker as he stopped struggling and crossed his arms.

"No way. Everyone knows this is our usual hang out. The more discrete I look, the better." Danny said while tugging the hat down over his face a little more.

Tucker snorted.

"Oh, come on, dude. You aren't _that_ famous." As Tucker spoke, the red headed woman in the pantsuit slid into the booth, next to Tucker, and shoved a recorder in Danny's face.

"Danny Phantom? Or do you prefer Fenton? I'm Angela Simmons, with _New York Citizen_ paper and I'd like to ask you a few questions." She said eagerly, and without hesitation.

Danny groaned and threw the hat into Tucker's face.

"You were saying, Tucker?"

"There are several accusations going around that a _Fenton Industries_ satellite was, in fact, responsible for the "Phantom Planet" incident; calculated explosions around Saturn's belt causing the ecto-ranium asteroid to head in a collision course with Earth; resulting in—"

"Wait, that's not true. It was a _VladCo_ sate—"

"So you do recognize the asteroid was put into motion by the explosion of a _VladCo_ , now renamed _Fenton Industries_ , satellite?"

"What? No, I—"

"And the aftermath of this devious plot resulted in your fame and the elimination of Vlad Masters, who's death allowed _Fenton Industries_ to grow to amazing proportions; dominating most of the tyrannical capitalistic society we live in today."

"That's not at all—"

"If these accusations are correct, as you seem to be suggesting, then you and your family are all—"

"Hey!" Sam yelled, and the woman stopped, and stared at her. "Would you just leave him alone? We're just trying to sit down and eat in peace. Not only that, but everything you just said is complete and utter bullshit!"

Simmons stared at Sam for a few seconds, and then looked her up and down with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm… troubled girlfriend who is frustrated with the fame of her "significant other". Will the romance last?" Simmons tapped her chin with her microphone, and then pointed it at Sam. "I'll get to you next."

Sam's face became red with anger. She stood up, and before she could give this nosey reporter a piece of her mind, Danny gasped as a wisp of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Oh no, looks like I've got to go take care of some ghost." He smiled and gave a unapologetic shrug. He stood up, gave Sam a peck on the lips. "And just when this interview was getting interesting." He went ghost and floated through the table, fazing his foot through the recorder as he went up.

"Hey!" Simmons yelled as she dropped the short circuiting device.

"Whoops!" Danny said with a false sense of apology. "Just bill Fenton Works— I mean, Industries!" With that, he passed through the ceiling, for once happy a ghost had interfered. He just hoped it wasn't any of the top-tier ghosts.

 _CRASH!_

Some slammed quick and fast into Danny's back, sending him tumbling to the ground. He got to his knees, and looked at the wooden-crate fragments that surrounded him.

"What the—"

A small box made contact with his head.

"Ow!" Danny yelled as he picked up the box and sighed. "Of course…"

"Yes, it is I! The BOX GHOST!" The blue specter emerge from behind the Nasty Burger, several boxes floating around him. "Prepare to feel my wra—ahhhh!" The loud ghost was interrupted by a green beam of ectoplasmic energy shot by Sam, who was holding Fenton ecto-gun at the entrance to the Nasty Burger. Tucker emerged behind her, holding the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny!" She yelled, and started to run over to the fallen hero. Danny held up his hand.

"I'm fine!" He said, rubbing his head. "Just get Box Ghost into the thermos." Sam and Tucker nodded, and ran towards the box ghost.

"This is amazing!" Simmons said as she ran out of the restaurant. She pulled out her phone and started to take a video of the action that ensued. "An actual ghost fight! This is going to be huge for me!"

"Yeah?" Danny said, standing up. "Well around here, it's nothing. Welcome to Amity Park." The reporter scowled, and Danny heard the Box Ghost yell as he was sucked into the portal.

"Got him!" Tucker yelled from across the parking lot. Danny gave him a thumbs up.

"Way to go, Tuck!"

"That was basically nothing!" Simmons complained. "I thought these were supposed to be epic brawls between good and evil."

"Not all the time." Danny said, getting annoyed with the woman. Simmon's scowl became an evil grin as she looked at her phone, pressed a button, and held it out in Danny's direction.

"Now, Mr. Phantom, about those accusations..."

Danny face-palmed as he became human again.

"Listen, I—" Danny stopped when he saw some sort of vertical crack formed behind her. A faint, green, glow pulsed from the crevice. "What the—"

"Did you destroy my recorder from earlier because you don't want the truth to get out?" As she spoke, the light grew stronger. "That truth, of course, being— ah!" The light became stronger, and Simmons was lurched backwards, towards the crack. Danny ran at her.

"Look out!" He yelled as he pushed her out of the way. He was now facing the crack head on.

The light was almost blinding, and he felt as though some otherworldly force was pulling him into the gap. He tried to stand his ground, but his sneakers skid against the pavement. He went ghost to try and fly away.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. Danny spun around.

The last thing he saw was Tucker and Sam running towards him, her hand outstretched, before his legs lifted off the ground, and he was sucked into the crack.

.

.

There was a blinding green flash before everything went black.

Then, the world seemed to erupt into an explosion of light and color as he was sent spinning at dizzying speeds through the center of this brilliant tunnel.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to take a breath, but he was moving so fast it felt like he couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth to yell, but the air was shoved back into him. The halfa started to go faster and faster, and just when he thought he was going to pass out, he stopped.

When Danny opened his eyes, he saw a night sky speckled by a few stars, most hidden by light pollution. The moon shone brightly tonight. Danny groaned and slowly sat up, clutching his head. His head and body throbbed with pain, and his heart was pounding. It felt as though he had just run a marathon, then got hit with a bus.

He got to his feet and looked around. Danny was in the middle of a road in a neighborhood he had never seen before. Maybe he was a little ways away from Amity Park? He could hear the sound of traffic in the distance.

Danny looked at the dull streetlights, then up at the night sky.

"It's night? How long was I out?" It had only been midday when he had been sucked into that crack. It seems as though he was in there far longer than he thought…

He just hoped he hadn't been away too long.

In the distance, he could make out two figures, walking towards him.

"Hey, you two!" Danny shouted out. He seemed to be too far away, for the two didn't seem to hear them. They had, in fact, stopped, and seemed to be arguing. Danny sighed, and floated up in the air and began flying towards them.

He stopped when he felt a chill run down his spine. Danny felt a sudden rush of cold, which was highly unusual. As a ghost, he never really felt cold, because he was cold. His body temperature was nearly below freezing. How could he be cold?

Then everything became black.

Danny looked down at the darkened houses, and the empty streetlights; only able to see with his enhanced vision.

The power must have gone out.

But there was something more. Where did the moonlight go?

He looked up to the sky, and saw that it was gone. The moon —along with the stars —was gone. There was just inky blackness.

How was this possible?

Well, as with any impossible event, Danny had learnt the explanation was usually ghosts.

A dark shadow streaked across the street below him.

That would be the ghost.

"DUDLEY, GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" He heard a distressed boy yell.

' _That would be my cue.'_

Danny flew towards the alley the ghosts had disappeared into.

* * *

 **A/N: (I obviously don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter) And we arrive right back at the beginning! I originally meant to make this chapter longer, add what happens after the encounter, but I just wanted to get this out there. I already wrote this part of the chapter and then some a few months ago, but I forgot to save and my computer crashed. Took forever for me to face this again.**

 **So, sorry for the short-ish chapter. Just setting things up, really.**

 **Oh, and Crossover Junkie:** **He might find it odd, but I don't think he would laugh at any those small details, or how they are so ignorant about how muggles live. After all, muggles are even more ignorant about wizards.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Please review! Your feedback inspires me to write faster.**


	3. An Owl's Invitation

**An Owl's Invitation**

"What?" The boy asked as the old woman walked up. She had grizzled gray hair, matted down by a hairnet, a string shopping bag swung from her wrist, clanking as it went, and on her feet were a pair of woolen plaid slippers, matching closely the dress she wore under her clear, plastic, rain jacket. She smelled fairly strongly of cabbage.

"He left!" The old woman said, clutching her hands. "The fool left to see someone about some sort of deal! Something about a batch of cauldrons that fell off a broom!" That sounded like fairly strange thing for someone to investigate to Danny; cauldrons that somehow fell off of— a broom, did they say? "I told him, oh I told him, that if he left I would flay him alive! And look! Look what happened. Dementors!"

' _Dementors?'_ Danny thought. _'Did she mean the ghosts?'_

"Excuse me, ma'am." Danny finally spoke up, and the woman looked at him as with a mix of worry and curiosity; as though this was the first time she actually noticed him standing with the two boys. "I don't know if you, and this Mundungus character, are apart of some sort of ghost neighborhood watch or something; but I've got everything under—"

"You're — You're a witch?" Interrupted the boy with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well." The woman said, not taking her eyes off Danny while she spoke what seemed like gibberish with the other teen. She pointed at Danny. "Who's this one? One of your friends? One of his?" She pointed down to the groaning larger child.

Danny raised his eyebrow.

"What, you don't know who I am?" He asked. Pointing to his chest emblem as the woman shook her head. "Danny Phantom? Saved the world nearly a year ago?"

"Saved the world?" She asked, bemused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know who I am?" asked Danny again.

"Actually, I don't know who you are either." Said the boy, who started to sound annoyed that Danny was taking the time to ask these questions.

"Really?"

The teen shook his head.

"Well… This is actually sort of refreshing." Danny smiled, and stuck his hand out to the woman. "Danny Phantom, ghost-boy extraordinaire—"

"Oh, just a ghost." Said the old woman, waving a dismissive hand at Danny before going to talk to the boy again. Danny's jaw dropped slightly.

How could these people be so casual about ghosts? He didn't expect a big reaction or anything, but this was definitely what he considered an under-reaction. Although, as this woman spoke to the other teen, the boy stared at Danny with curious eyes behind his glasses.

As they spoke, Danny leaned down to check on the larger boy. He was trembling, his face pale. Whatever those ghosts did to him, it wasn't good.

"Hey. Hey buddy?" Danny tapped him on the shoulder, but there was no response. "You okay?"

"Oh, he'll be fine." The elderly woman walked over to the boy on the ground, and began shouting at him. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, now!"

"Hey, go easy on him." Danny said, glaring up at the woman. "Those ghosts did a number on him."

"Those weren't ghosts!" The woman said, tugging at the large youth's arm, trying to lift him off the ground. "Those were Dementors! You should be able to tell them from your own kind."

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked the woman, staring at her now rather than Danny. The lady continued to try and pick the large boy up, but to no avail.

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come on—"

"I'll get him." Danny said, picking the boy up off the ground, and slinging him over his shoulder with ease. They both stared at him. "And _I_ don't know Dumbledore."

Both of them stared at Danny.

"What manner of ghost are you that you can pick objects up, and don't know of Dumbledore: the most powerful wizard of our time?" She asked, looking at him with the most bewildered look. It was as though this caught her more off guard then the fact she was speaking to a ghost. She reached her hand out, and touched his chest, then shot her hand back as though she had been burnt. "You're tangible!"

"He can cast spells too." The conscious boy chimed in. The elderly lady seemed troubled as she looked Danny up and down.

"Dumbledore is going to want to hear about this…" She mumbled to herself.

"Spells? Wizards?" Danny's face almost matched the bemused woman. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you a muggle ghost? How is that possible?" She asked. Danny shook his head.

"Look, I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but we need to get this kid to a hospital or something—"

"He shouldn't need a hospital, not a muggle one anyways, but I do agree we should leave." The woman began shuffling down the street. "If those things come back, I'll be of no help." The boy followed her, and Danny walked after him.

"Keep your wand out." She told the messy haired teen. Danny saw the boy raise his "wand" higher. "We can forget the Statute of Secrecy now. You've used your patronus, and there's going to be hell to pay anyways."

Danny ignored these confusing words; he had questions that needed answered.

"So I noticed you both have British accents…" Both of them looked at Danny peculiarly. "You wouldn't happen to be two tourists in America, would you?" They both shook their heads. "Ah. That… complicates things. Where are we, exactly?"

"Magnolia Crescent," the boy told him, "Surrey, England." Danny stopped on the spot.

"London…" He said as he put his hand on his face, then continued walking, and sighed. "It's going to be a long trip home."

Danny tuned out their conversation while he walked; it contained the continuously strange words like _Squib, Dursleys, Apparate,_ and something about borrowing an owl, but none of that mattered to Danny. His thoughts were dedicated to what was happening at Amity Park.

Figuring out where he was only made him feel worse; he was now farther away from his family and friends then he had previously imagined. Danny only hoped that he hadn't actually been away too long. In fact, since he was in England, no time might have passed at all. Before he left, in Amity, it was three o'clock; and here, it was already night. As soon as he dropped these kids at their home, he was going to fly as fast as he could back to—

There was a loud _crack_ and a squat, unshaven, ginger haired man appeared right in front of them.

"Holy shit!" Danny jumped backwards, nearly dropping the semi-conscious teen.

"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The woman shouted as Danny clutched his chest.

"What did you… How did you?" Danny took a good look at Mundungus Fletcher. The man had short, stubby legs, long hair, bloodshot eyes, all of which was contained in a large, tattered overcoat. He smelled like a bad combination of liquor and tobacco.

"'S' up, Figgy?" Fletcher said, looking first at the boy with glasses. "What 'appened to staying undercover?" He then looked over to Danny. "And who's this bloke?"

"I'll give you undercover!" Cried the woman, apparently named 'Figgy'. "Dementors, you stupid, useless, skiving thief!"

"What? Dementors?" Mundungus seemed to retreat slightly as he spoke. "Dementors here?"

"Yes, 'Dementors here', you worthless little pile of bat droppings, _here!"_ Figgy yelled as she hit the man with her heavy bag. "The Dementors attacked him on _your_ watch!'

"I… I just—Blimey." Mundungus said weakly, looking at the trio of people standing in front of him. "Blimey, I just was… there was a—" He tried to find the right words for an excuse, but chose to try and change the subject instead. Mundungus pointed at Danny. "Who's he? An' why is he glowin?"

Before Danny could answer, Figgy intercepted.

"Apparently he's a ghost called 'Danny Phantom'." Said Figgy, still staring daggers at Mundungus, malice in her voice. "Who can cast _spells."_ Mundungus looked at Danny in wonder.

"Well, that's not entirely true—" Danny started to explain, but was interrupted.

"A ghost? That can cast spells?" He repeated, still staring at the halfa.

"That's what I just said, you oaf—"

"Dumbledore will want—"

"Yes, Dumbledore will want to hear this." Figgy raised her bag and began hitting the man mercilessly with it. "I — told — you — not — to — go!"

"Ow — ouch — gerroff, woman! I said gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore about all this!"

"Yes — they — have!" Yelled Figgy, continuously hitting Mundungus with the heavy bag. "And — it — had — better — be — you — and — you — can — tell — him — why — you— weren't — at — your — post!"

"Oi, I'm going, I'm going!" Mundungus said, cowering as the old woman raised her bag again. He looked over at Danny one last time before there was another loud _crack_ , and he vanished.

"How… How did he do that?" Danny asked, waving his hand where Mundungus once stood. "Is he some sort of ghost?" Danny knew the question was a stupid one as he asked it. His ghost sense didn't go off; he couldn't have possibly been a ghost.

"Don't be silly." Figgy said, a hint of annoyance still present in her voice, leftover from her encounter with Mundungus. She looked over at the two teens, still just standing there as she started walking. She motioned them to move. "What are you two waiting for? Come on."

They turned onto the street Private Drive.

"I'll walk you to the door, Harry." Figgy told the boy with glasses. "Just in case there are more of them… Oh, what a catastrophe… We were trying to keep you from doing any magic at all costs… But it's no good crying over spilled potion, now—"

"So, Dumbledore… he's been having me followed?" Harry asked, eyes shifting from Figgy to Danny.

"Well, of course he has." Figgy said impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wonder around on your own? After what happened at the end of June?"

"And you," Harry's attention was pointed at Danny, "have you been following me? Are you working for Dumbledore?" They turned into the driveway of one of the houses, and Danny followed them.

"No." Said Danny, firmly. "Like I said before, I have no idea who this 'Dumbledore' is." Harry seemed to look at Figgy for confirmation.

"I don't know who, or what, he is." She said, and Harry nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Harry.

"I'm going straight home." Said Figgy, and Danny nodded with her. That was his plan too. "I'll need to wait for further instructions. Just stay in the house. Good night."

"Hang on, don't go yet! I need to know

"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Harry.

"I'm going straight home." Said Figgy, and Danny nodded with her. That was his plan too. "I'll need to wait for further instructions. Just stay in the house. Good night."

"Hang on, don't go yet! I need to know—" Harry shouted after Figgy as she hurried away. "Wait!"

It seemed as though there was much more he wanted to ask Figgy, but she had already disappeared into the darkness. Harry sighed, and scowled as they walked up to the front door.

"Alright, well I believe this is yours." Danny set Dudley down off his shoulder, and tried to help him on to his feet. He let go of the boy, and he started to sway. Danny threw the large teen's arm around his neck to support him. Harry rang the doorbell.

"So… you're a wizard? Magic, and stuff?" Danny asked him. Harry nodded as he tucked his wand into jeans.

"Huh." Danny muttered. He _had_ encountered weirder beings in the past, so this wasn't totally out there. "Cool."

"And you really don't work for Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Danny could hear footsteps in the house.

"Nope. Never even heard of the guy before today."

"Well, thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. It's my job."

An outline was growing larger on the frosted glass in the door. A shrill voice cried out from the inside.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite—" A thin, blonde-haired woman emerged rom the house. Her pale eyes shot to the boy leaning on Danny's shoulder. "Diddy? _Diddy, what's the matter?"_ Danny looked at the Diddy, who was becoming a pale green. Danny became intangible, letting the teen's arm phase through his neck, and he took a step backwards before the boy vomited all over the doormat.

"Yuck." Danny floated a few inches off the ground to avoid standing in the bile.

"DIDDY! Diddy what's the matter with you?" The woman, who Danny could only assume was the two boys mother, shrieked. "Vernon? VERNON!" A fairly large, dark haired man, walked into view; sporting a fairly walrus-like mustache upon his purple face. "He's ill, Vernon!"

"What is it, son? What happened?" The two parents managed to lead their trembling son into the house.

Harry looked back at Danny, who gave him a mock solute before flying away as the door shut behind him.

He looked back at the house as he flew through the air, and stopped when he had a sudden realization.

"Idiot!" Danny flew back to the ground, became human, and pulled out his cell phone. His parents, and his friends, must be worried sick! He didn't even think about—

 _No signal_

That's just great.

Danny held he phone up in the air, and then walked a few steps to the right, then the left. Hoping that moving in slightly different directions would change his situation. He sighed, and went back into ghost mode. He flew up into the air, holding the phone up high, eyes locked onto the tiny screen.

"Oof!" Something had hit him square in the chest. That'll teach him to be on his phone while flying. He stopped and looked at the puff of grey feathers that began to fall to the ground, stunned.

"Whoops." He shot down and caught the owl with ease. Danny floated down to the sidewalk, and set the bird down. "There you go."

The owl was still shaking on the ground when Danny noticed it was carrying a letter in its beak. He reached down to take it, but the owl jerked it's head to the side, and slapped Danny's hand with it's wing.

He retracted his hand and laughed. The owl looked up at Danny, and cocked its head before dropping the letter on the ground. Danny reached down, and picked it up.

"Hey— Ow!" Danny shouted in pain as the owl pecked his hand several times in agitation, most likely for running into it, before flying off into the night sky.

Danny put his throbbing finger into his mouth as he examined the envelope.

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Front Yard_

 _4 Private Drive_

 _Little Winging_

 _Surrey_

Danny blinked, and read the address again. _Front Yard?_ That was a fairly specific address to write.

He ripped open the top of the envelope, and slid the letter out. It felt as though it was written on parchment.

Fancy.

 _Dear Mr. Phantom,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well._

 _I can only assume that you followed through with_

 _escorting Harry and his cousin back to their home,_

 _and ended up at Number Four Private Drive by the time_

 _Cyril arrives._

Danny raised his eyebrow. That was lucky.

 _Mr. Fletcher informed me that you are able to perform_

 _very fantastic tasks for someone of your kind. I would_

 _be very much interested in meeting you; and perhaps_

 _discussing the possibility of helping us in our cause._

 _Please meet Arabella Figg at Number Six Private Drive,_

 _and await Mr. Fletcher to escort you to a safe location_

 _where_ _we can speak freely._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

"Dumbledore..." Danny read out loud, and then looked up at the night sky, then back at the letter. He really should start his journey home…

But his curiosity was getting the best of him. Wizards and magic… Sam would probably kill him if he didn't follow through and learn more about their kind.

Danny turned around, and began looking for Number Six.

Amity could go without him for a little while longer.

.

 **. . .**

.

Sam sat in front of the pane of glass that cut her off from the glowing crack etched into the wall. It had only been a little more than a day since Danny had disappeared into it, and the town had gone into a frenzy.

First, Sam and Tucker went to Danny's home, and told Jack and Maddie exactly what happened. They sprang into action, quarantining the area, and containing the area of incident with a plexiglass border. The inside of the quarantine-tent was crowded with different devices and computers, all surrounding the glass box. The glass had several holes, mechanically sealed, so that the two parents could still insert their instruments while being safely behind the border.

The glass box was also big enough for Danny, in the case he came back through.

Sam was adamant in believing he would.

The police came next, first asking about permits, and then asking if there was anything they could do to help.

Then the press came.

They swarmed around the fence surrounding the _Fenton Industries_ embossed white-tent, trying to get ahold of anyone close to the border of the quarantine. The world's hero had disappeared, and the public wanted answers.

Simmons was not to be found in the crowd.

"These readings," said Maddie as she approached Sam, with Jack in toe, "Are unlike anything we have ever seen." Sam heard a rustling noise, and turned around to see Tucker enter the tent. "We assumed it would be some sort of natural portal to the ghost zone, but it's completely different—"

There was a cracking sound, and all eyes shot toward the wall. The light had intensified, like it had when Danny went through.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she ran towards the wall. Sam stopped in front of the glass, and shielded her eyes along with everyone else. The light began to dim, and everyone looked hopefully to the casing around the crack; but Danny was nowhere to be seen.

The light started to become fainter, and fainter, and soon the crack was barely glowing as it began to close, and fade.

"No!" Sam banged her fist against the plexiglass. Jack ran up and shot the glass with one of the Fenton-Blasters, fracturing the glass. He then rammed into it. The glass shattered, and Jack and Maddie tried to get a final reading on it before it faded out of existence.

The two frantic parents plugged their devices into a computer while the Goth teen fell onto her knees, defeated.

Tucker walked over and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be back."

Sam didn't answer.

She stood up, and walked out of the tent. Tucker stared at the empty wall.

"He'll be back."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay the next chapter came way sooner than the last one! I began writing this, I turned on the TV, and coincidently:** _ **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_ **was on. IT WAS A SIGN!**

 **Oh yeah: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **Also, with the owl slapping Danny's hand, I'm not giving this owl some quirky, sassy, personality; BIRDS ACTUALLY DO THIS.**

 **Please review!**

 **It inspires me write these things.**

 **And I'll try to respond in the best way I can without revealing any spoilers.**


	4. Revelation

**Revelations**

Danny found 16 Private Drive right across from where he left Harry. He checked his cell phone again for a signal, but there was still nothing.

He sighed as he floated up to the door, and rapped his knuckles against the wood. Danny heard several unlatching sounds before Mrs. Figg peaked her head out. The woman seemed only slightly surprised by the ghost-boys arrival, but opened the door for him without questions.

"I saw you fly away." Mrs. Figg said as Danny floated inside. "I was worried Dumbledore's owl wouldn't get to you in time. I only just got mine after you flew off." she held up a piece of parchment. "That old crook should be here in a moment to bring you to Dumbledore."

"Alright, great." Danny said, looking around the house.

There were cats.

Everywhere.

There were some on the sofas, a couple on a chair, there were pictures of cats, and a few were walking up to the glowing halfa in curiosity, pawing at his floating feet. There was a chorus of purring as many of them slept. Some of them looked a bit… Unnatural.

"Can I use your phone?" he said. "I really need to tell my family where I am." She gave Danny a funny look, then nodded, picked up a corded phone off the side table, and handed it to him. "Thanks."

He began dialing his home phone number, when Mundungus appeared in a _crack_.

"Jesus!" Danny flinched and jerked higher in the air, dropping the phone on a cat, which cried out in annoyance. Mundungus looked at Mrs. Figg, then to Danny.

"Oh, good. You got the letter—" he said.

"Could you give me a bit of a warning before you do that?" Danny said, floating back to the ground. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Mundungus shook his head.

"Can't give no warnin' 'bout Apparition. Anyways, we should be off. Can't keep Dumbledore waiting." he stuck his hand out for what Danny assumed to be a handshake. Danny reached for the man's hand.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I need to call my—" as soon as Danny grabbed Mundungus' hand, everything became dark and twisted. It felt as though he was being pushed through a pipe two sizes too small.

This was a mistake.

He should have just gone home, or at least tried to contact his family or friends. But now some wizard lunatic was attacking him with some sort of magic.

He couldn't breathe.

It ended just as quickly as it started and Danny fell to the ground, feeling nauseous.

"You're not gonna vomit, are ya?" Danny looked up at the man.

There was a sickening _crack_ as Danny punched him in the nose.

"Ow! Blimey—" Mundungus fell to the ground, but Danny picked him up by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"What the hell was—" he yelled at Mandungus, but his voice calmed and became curious as he looked at the small village around him. Danny dropped him to the ground. "—That? We moved… How did we—?"

"Apparition! Erg!" Mundungus pressed his hand over his broken nose, blood gushing from it.

"What?"

"Apparition!" he became frustrated, and began walking through the village. Danny cautiously followed him. "It's how wizards get from one place to another."

"So like teleportation?" Danny said, looking around at the old houses and shops. Most had strange names, like _Zonko's Joke Shop_ and _Honeydukes._

"You could have given me a bit of a warning or something…" Danny rubbed the back of his head, trying to fight off the guilt welling up inside him.

"I reached my hand out to you! That _was_ the warnin'!" Mundungus took his hand away from his nose, grimaced when he saw the blood on it, and then plugged it again. "How do you not know this stuff? Are you some Muggle ghost, or somethin'?"

"Some what?"

Mundungus stopped walking and stared at Danny.

"My word… you are a Muggle ghost, ain't ya?" he said.

"What's a Muggle?" said Danny.

"How are ya able to cast spells as a Muggle, let alone a ghost?" said Mundungus, scratching his head with his other hand.

"Maybe if you told me what a 'Muggle' was I could answer your question." Danny crossed his arms as they began walking, or in his case floating, through the village again.

"Non magic folk." explained Mundungus. "So if wha' Figgy says is true, how can you cast spells, eh?"

"It's a long story." Danny said, frowning. Though it felt slightly nostalgic for people to not know who he was, it made explaining his powers a bit more complicated. Not that he owed this man any sort of explanation.

He also felt slightly offended by the word "muggle". It sounded a bit too close to "mud".

"Well, we 'ave a long walk." Mundungus said, determined. "And I think ya owe me at least somethin'." he pointed to his nose, but Danny ignored him. He pulled out his cell phone, and looked at his bars.

Nothing.

Although he sort of expected that, it looked like they were out in the country-side somewhere.

"So where are we going," Danny said, holding his cell-phone higher, "and does it have cell service?"

"Wha's that?" Mundungus said, looking curiously at the glowing screen in Danny's hand, with a hint of greed in his eyes.

"A cell phone." he said, raising his eyebrow. "What, wizards don't have cell phones?"

Mundungus shook his head, and Danny snorted.

"What does it do?"

"Seriously? It's like a portable telephone." He didn't think he would have to simplify it beyond that, but Mundungus didn't seem to have a clue about what he was talking about. "You don't have telephones either?"

"Maybe if you told me what a tele-fon is, I could answer your question." the wizard answered mockingly.

"It's a device that lets you speak to other people from a distance."

"Oh yeah, one of those."

"So you do have phones?" Danny said, hope peaking through his bewilderment. "I need to use one when we get to wherever we—"

"Ha, no." Mundungus shot his hopes down. "I just know 'bout the one in Figgy's house. She explained it to me one boring afternoon. Only has it to fit in with the muggles."

Danny sighed.

"Magic don't work well with electricity." he explained to the halfa. "Don't know why, just screws it up." Danny looked down at his phone, which was working apart from the lack of cellular coverage.

"Looks like mine's working just fine." said Danny with an air of confidence and curiosity. Mundungus looked at the glowing screen, then back to the path ahead.

"Eh? Ah, It'll break eventually."

"I hope not." Danny mumbled, and put it away. "Anyways, you never answered my question." Mundungus looked up at the boy. "Where are we going."

"There." he said, and Danny's eyes followed the man's hand as it pointed into the horizon.

In the distance, barely visible against the moonlit night sky, was the black outline of a castle.

"What?" Danny said, looking at the giant, medieval, castle in the distance. "Is that your boss' house? Nice."

"That isn't Dumbledore's house." grumbled Mundungus while the castle got closer. "That is a school."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "A school?" he said in awe. "That's… actually pretty cool."

Mundungus ignored the teen as he scanned the ground bordering the path

"Where is it… where is it…" he muttered under his breath as he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Danny said. Mundungus looked up at him, and said,

"Portkey. Dumbledore thought it would be safer to put it closer to the grounds since we didn' have enough time to think of a location in Private Drive, what with Dementors floutin' about." Mundungus paused when he realized that Danny probably didn't know what a portkey was.

"A portkey moves you places. Looks like a piece o' junk. An old shoe, apple core—"

"A tin can?" Danny said, floating several feet ahead before landing on a dirt-patch next to the path. He reached down to pick it up.

"Don't pick it up!" Mundungus shouted, and Danny stopped reaching for it. He half-heartedly ran towards Danny. "We have to grab it at the same time."

He waited for the middle aged-man to catch up, and held his hand over the can. Danny could feel some sort of energy emanating from the portkey. Mundungus arrived and leaned over the can.

"Alrigh', on the count of three. And when you grab it, _really_ grab it. Hold on tight." Mundungus reached his hand out. "One, two, THREE!" They reached down and grabbed the edge of the can.

.

.

.

"What do you mean? How could he just disappear like that?" Jazz said as she stared at her parents. She drove home from university as soon as she heard her little brother had gone missing.

"There was a crack," said Sam, who was sitting on the Fenton's couch with Tucker. "He pushed some asshole out of the way, and got sucked into it."

"Have you guys tried the Ghost Zone?" Jazz said. "Natural portals form all the time, Danny told me. He said that—"

"We're planning an expedition into the Ghost Zone now." said Maddie, putting her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Our readings didn't match any of the data we've ever recorded from it, but we have to look. We have to try.

"Your father and I will take the Specter Speeder. We have no idea how long it will take, or where to look, and we don't care. We will find Danny."

Sam stood up. "And we're coming with you!"

Tucker stood with her.

"So am I!" Jazz said, putting her hands on her hips. Maddie shook her head.

"No. None of you are coming with us. It's too dangerous—"

"We've been in the Ghost Zone hundreds of times!" said Sam. "We can handle our—"

"No!" Jack pounded his fist against the wall, effectively silencing their protests. "You aren't coming with us. Any of you! Yes, you've been to the Ghost Zone, but you had Danny with you." Everyone remained silent.

Sam and Tucker had never seen Jack shout like this, and Jazz was certainly surprised at her goofy father.

"Danny's missing. We— and your parents," Jack pointed to Sam and Tucker, "can't lose any more of our children. We will find him, no matter what it takes, but you are _staying here_." He looked around for protest.

There was only silence. Sam opened her mouth, but closed it when she saw Jack's cold stare.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Someone was at the door. Nobody moved for a moment, the tension still in the air.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll… I'll get it." Jazz said as she walked over to the door.

.

.

.

Danny landed on the wooden floor with a thud. He rubbed his backside as he stood up, wondering if all magical travel was nauseating in some way. Mundungus landed gently next to him, barely making a sound.

Danny looked around, and gasped. He was in a large office, containing wondrous objects, but what had caught his eye were the many paintings on the wall. They were moving.

The people in the paintings seemed just as startled at Danny's arrival as he was of their movement, for they had begun shifting around in the uncomfortably; whispering to their neighboring portraits, pointing in the halfa's direction.

"Danny Phantom, I assume?" An old man sat at the desk in the center of the room. He was clad in purple robes, and a purple hat, with half moon spectacles. His white beard brushed against the table as he shifted in his seat to stand. When Danny looked at him, he felt a slight tingling sensation in his head. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." He reached his hand out. Danny stepped forward to shake it, but hesitated.

"Wait— you're not going to, er, 'Apparate' me anywhere, are you? This is just a handshake?" said Danny.

"Not without your permission." Dumbledore said, giving an amused smile as he looked over at Mundungus, who was gingerly pinching his nose. "I'm guessing you ask out of experience."

"Oh, yeah." Danny said, smiling as he took Dumbledore's hand.

"He's never Apparated before. A muggle ghost." Mundungus said as he reached for the door behind him. Dumbledore's eyes shifted from Mundungus to Danny, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Now, if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go see if there somethin' in the Hospital Wing to help with this. I stink at healing charms." With that, Mundungus left the room, leaving Danny and Dumbledore alone to chat.

"So you wanted to talk to me about your 'cause', or whatever?"

"Yes, yes. In time." Dumbledore said while sitting back down. He motioned for Danny to have a seat, and dipped his fingers into a small bag on his desk. Dumbledore looked up at Danny. His eyes seemed probe him, while somehow remaining kind. "Now, 'Danny _Phantom_ ,' that's quite a convenient name to have, seeing that you ended up a phantom, of sorts, in death. Lemon drop?" He offered Danny the candy, but Danny shook his head and sighed as he took a seat.

"So I'm gonna guess that you don't know who I am either?" Danny said, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Should I know you?"

"Well, first, ' _Phantom_ ' isn't my actually name; it's an alias of sorts. And what, do wizards not have televisions, either? Newspapers? Any sort of news outlet?" Danny said. "Eight months ago, I saved the world!" He waited for some sort of response, but Dumbledore just looked at Danny, stroking his beard.

"That is fairly curious." Dumbledore said. "While we don't have televisions, we do have newspapers; and something like that would be in the paper, if you are telling the truth. The fact that there is a muggle ghost should of at least made the papers…"

"Trust me, that's not what would be in the papers." Danny said, and he stood up. "Screw it, I'm sick of this little nostalgia- trip. It's just making things difficult. Everybody else in the world knows," A white ring formed around his waist, and traveled up his body. Dumbledore's hand shot to his wand instinctively, but watched in fascination as the ghost changed into a human. "My name is Danny _Fenton_ , I'm half ghost, and last summer I saved the world." Danny looked down at Dumbledore. "Now have you heard of me? The half-dead boy?"

The man seemed to be at a lack of words, but recovered quickly.

"How is that possible? For you to be half dead?" he asked. Danny plopped back in his seat, and smiled at the old man's reaction.

"I guess not…" Danny sighed, and then looked up. "It's complicated. Long story short, I was in this lab accident, and now I have the fantastical powers of a ghost— plus a little bit more." Danny smirked, and waited for the next question. He was surprised when it didn't have to do with his powers.

"Did you say eight months ago? Last summer?" Dumbledore said. Something had clicked in his eyes.

"Yeah, July."

"Mr. Fenton," Dumbledore said, as he looked around his desk drawers, ruffling through papers. "Eight months ago it was December." He pulled out a newspaper with the title "The Daily Prophet" printed across the top, and set in down on his desk.

Danny's eyes widened, and he shot out of his chair. "Wait, it's July?!" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No— that's wrong. Sorry, I'm bad at math— It's August! I've been gone for four months?" Danny pushed his chair back, and turned to the door. "I need to get home, my family—"

"Daniel—"

"Danny!" He corrected him sharply, but thankfully Dumbledore now had his attention again.

"Danny," Dumbledore said. "Do you remember the exact date that you saved the world?"

"Yes, of course," Danny said, getting impatient. "They're actually thinking about making it into a holiday. July 13, 2007." Dumbledore nodded knowingly, then pointed to the picture on the front page of the newspaper. Danny looked down at the page, and gasped.

Like the pictures on the wall, the photograph was moving. The stout man on the front took off his bowler hat, and wrung it in his hands while he smiled at the photographer.

"That's… well that's pretty amazing. But what does the picture have to do with—"

"Not the picture." Dumbledore said, and tapped his finger on the page. Danny looked closer, and realized Dumbledore had been pointing to the date in the top corner.

"Oh…" Danny whispered as he read it. He looked up at Dumbledore in shock. "Oh!"

.

 **. . .**

.

Jazz opened the door. Waiting on the doorstep was a man with messy, raven black hair, who looked to be in his late twenties. He was taller than Jazz, but shorter than her father. The man was wearing a blue button down shirt, jeans, and a blazer.

Behind his round glasses were stunning green eyes.

"Hello," the man said, "my name is Harry Potter. Is this the home of Danny Fenton's family?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: ***_ _ **Gasp!**_ _ *****_

 _ **Some of you guys guessed this. Good for you.**_

 _ **And as you can tell, Danny's a bit more cavalier about his secret identity… Mostly because he hasn't used one for eight months.**_

 _ **Anyways, please review! I love feedback, and it inspires me to update when I can.**_


End file.
